Niigata
Niigata The town of Niigata was a very influential town in Japan. It existed from the 28th November 2018 to 30th April 2019 It was owned by FenZenyatta, who recieved the ownership of the town a day after its creation, on the 1st December, by oworio. Once FenZenyatta moved away from Japan, he gave it to StgHD. He deleted the town on the 30th April, once he agreed with Fen that Japan can't continue living with such a large inactive town. The town has been on “/towny top land” consistenly since the 5th December 2018, until its deletion on the 30th April 2019. The town has also been the largest town in Asia for a good while in the past. Early History Planning (28th November - 29th November) On the 28th November, FenZenyatta (Ruler of Prussia at that time) noticed that some of his old friends were online on EMC. He quickly contacted one of those friends and quickly joined that friend group. He suggested creating a town together and the other notable players agreed. On the 29th November, Niigata was chosen by the group. They started exploring the area and soon made a settlement. The original plan was to wait for FenZenyatta to sell his nation, but the group of friends couldn't wait and started building even before creating the town. Creation (30th November) The town was established on 30th of November by oworio. FenZenyatta experienced delays with the sale of his nation so oworio took lead during the first day. On the 1st December, FenZenyatta sold his nation and joined Niigata. Once oworio came online, he gave the ownership of the town of FenZenyatta and he quickly started claiming new lands to the town. After the beginning claiming process was done, Niigata became the largest town in Japan. Golden age (1st December - 15th December) The Golden age of Niigata started when FenZenyatta took over the town. The majority of the town's buildings were created during this age. This was the age when the notable players of Niigata were active. Niigata was made during the Japanese civil war. The majority of towns left Japan and joined Oda_Shogunate. Niigata joined Oda but quickly came to a disagreement with their ruler, which encouraged FenZenyatta to start talking with the 3 leaders of the japanese nations. He agreed mostly with the owner of Japan, so he ended the Civil war by convincing every town (except 3) to join Japan again. The town started gaining gold really quickly and hit the 5th spot on /towny top land on the 15th December. The town's activity drastically fell after that day, as the notable players felt like they achieved their goal. However a storage of gold lived on which would continue on funding Niigata during the next months. Niigata as the Japanese capital (10th February - 7th March) During this time period, FenZenyatta was the Japanese Emperor, and the town of Niigata was the capital. The development of the town was slow during this period, but the building projects were still very ambitious FenZenyatta gave his town to StgHD on the 20th March, to create the town of Hamburg in Denmark. Age of confusion? (7th March - 20th March) During this period of time, Niigata was no longer the capital of Japan. It ended when Fen moved out to denmark, and gave the town to StgHD The last days (20th March - 30th April) During this period of time, Niigata was completely inactive, while being owned by StgHD. The town was disbanded on the 30th April. Buildings The Niigata Castle (/t spawn) The Niigata Castle wasn’t planned out from the beginning. Initially, it started out as a wall, facing the south of the Niigata settlement. The town founders thought it was a funny reference to Trump’s border-wall. However, during the expansion of the town, NightSorcery started expanding the wall, to the point where it would be shaped as a square. FenZenyatta saw the potential in that wall, and ordered the insides to be digged out. Once that was done, the founders built a throne room, and a private entrance to the rooms below the castle, located behind the throneroom. Ironically, the throne room ended up having no throne, as none of the players could come up with a good enough design, so they made stairs instead, which would lead to the house on the castle. When looking at the castle, most players only pay attention to the house located on it. However that house ended up not being used at all, and all the important storages and other rooms (armory, farms, spawners) were located under the castle The Castle was built in the time period 1st December - 3rd December 2018, by the town founders The /n spawn Palace The FenZenyatta hired LORD_MORDECAI24 as his royal builder and advisor. They got along well as they both could speak danish. Mordecai was hired to create the most ambitious project Terra Nova Japan has seen. He planned out a massive palace, which would have been named “Fukushima Palace” upon its completion. However, progress halted during the second half of Fen’s reign, due to work problems, which led to the Palace not being finished by the time FenZenyatta abdicated. The Queue made the builder quit EMC, and to this day, the unfinished palace is still standing. The Palace was under construction in the time period 25th January - 7th March 2019 The /n spawn market The market is right next to the /n spawn palace. You can teleport there by typing "/n spawn japan" The large area infront of the castle, was planned to be the Heart of Japan. An official japanese store was planned to stand, in the middle of the area, while the chunks next to the walls were supposed to be shop-embassies, which would be able to get rented out by japanese citizens. The place has also been connected to the Japanese ice highway system (reaching from Hiroshima to Sakhalin), but no proper station has been ever built. It is however possible to access the highway network through a little water tunnel, right infront of the palace Niigata Shrine The Niigata Shrine was built on top of Avishay mountain*. The temple was used to hold a royal wedding on the 12th February 2019, between the Japanese Emperor FenZenyatta, and the Tibetian Empress Cloudy102. Next to the shrine, a tiny house can be found. There's a very deep hole under the house's floor, and it was designed to assasinate people and put them in jail. However, once it was found out that dying from fall-damage doesn't put you in jail, further efforts on the hut were stopped. * (It's called Avishay mountain because a player called Avishay made a poor attempt at making a mob grinder on the top of the mountain. The attempt was viewed as hilarious by the rest of the players, and because of that named, they named the mountain: Avishay mountain) Notable People FenZenyatta Has been the Mayor of the town during all of its active lifespan, excluding the first day. Second Owner oworio Founder of Niigata. Gave the ownership of the town to FenZenyatta once he was able to join the town. First owner. NightSorcery One of the founders, helped building important buildings such as the Niigata Castle and the Shrine on top of Avishay Mountain StgHD One of the founders, he was introduced to EMC by Fen, and then ended up introducing him to the rest of the friend group, who would become the Founding 7. He owned the town during the last days, and disbanded the town. He was the third owner. Toosy_ One of the founders. He designed all the houses in the Village-hut part of the town. He was very active during the first 4 days, but after that, he was rarely seen online. Ligma_Infester One of the founding members, great guy to talk with LORD_MORDECAI24 Niigata’s royal builder. He built the little village in the northeastern corner of Niigata, and he was constructing the Niigata Temple Category:Past Towns